1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a touch input device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a touch input device in which an electrode is installed using laser processing and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods for implementing touch input devices configured to be operated by a user's touch have been widely used, including, for example, a resistive method, a capacitive method, a surface ultrasonic method, a transmitter method, etc. The capacitive-based touch input device, in particular, forms electrode patterns to cross each other. When an input part, such as a user's finger, touches the capacitive-based touch input device, the capacitive-based touch input device detects a touch input position by detecting change of capacitance between electrodes. Alternatively, the other capacitive-based touch input device applies action potentials having the same phase to both ends of a transmission conductive film, and detects a touch input position by detecting a weak current flowing when capacitance is formed by a touch input part (e.g., a finger) contacting or approaching the touch input device.
Generally, the touch input device is formed of a two-panel stacked structure in which a first panel is bonded to a second panel through adhesive. The first panel may include a plurality of first sense patterns arranged over a first substrate in a first direction (e.g., X-axis direction) and a plurality of first metal patterns electrically connected to a sensor circuit calculating the position of the first sense patterns. The second panel may include a plurality of second sense patterns arranged over a second substrate in a second direction (e.g., Y-axis direction) and a plurality of second metal patterns electrically connected to a sensor circuit calculating the position of the second sense patterns.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2008-0110477 has disclosed a similar capacitive touch panel having a one-film and double-layered structure.
In addition, various methods for manufacturing the touch input devices have been widely used, including, for example, a method of using an indium tin oxide (ITO) film acting as a transparent electrode for touch panel application, a method of using a metal mesh, a method of using a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB), etc. However, the above-mentioned manufacturing processes require a plurality of fabrication processes, resulting in processes that are complicated and expensive fabrication costs. Specifically, the ITO-based fabrication process uses rare-earths, and such production costs greatly increase due to the use of high-priced materials.
In addition, the conventional fabrication processes are configured to use the adhesive or bonding method, so that the conventional fabrication processes are vulnerable to external vibration and impact or high heat. As a result, durability of products is deteriorated, and it is difficult to apply the conventional fabrication processes to other devices in which vibration or high heat occurs.